Devilish Pride - The Return of the Prodigal Son
by Allan Von'Skoon
Summary: Pride has had a year of peace since slaying the Four Horsemen, including his former boss the Pale Horseman, Death. Working with his lovers as a 'group for hire' for any supernatural odd job has been quite a change from his dismal life so far. But he accepted a job which would cause him to come face to face with his past... A certain crimson haired girl. OCxHarem
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**AND hello to you fandom. I am Allan Von'Skoon and to those of you who know me from my first story Zero Retribution, this is my second fanfiction that I intend to write alongside ZR. I honestly didn't know how I was going to start it which was why it was still in the planning phases but in the midst of writer's block for my chapter of ZR (which I was supposed to post Saturday gone...I am so sorry) this idea flourished and has thus been given life.**

 **So I present to you now Devilish Pride - The Return of the Prodigal Son.**

 **This is a High School DxD fanfic where I shall insert an OC that I have developed in an original story before...and he will have company. In order to insert him and the others with him I have had to overhaul their origin stories to fit in the DxD universe which was the hard part...did that all day Saturday instead of writing my chapter for ZR. Now granted you wont see much of the changes until later in the story but I shall introduce you to my main at least. His name is Pride and yes he is part of a group of seven called the Seven Deadly Sins (how original right?). He was originally human but I decided for him to be a pure blood devil. Who he is and the family he belongs to will be OC but that shouldn't matter because they are all dead now (less complicated that way I have enough OC characters to deal with as it is.) He himself will be known to certain devil families we all know but has been presumed dead for a while now. And that is all I shall say so to get more of his backstory read the chapters of this story.**

 **I shall take this time to answer most repeated questions: This will be a Harem Story. The harem has for the most part been decided thus suggestions will mostly fall on deaf ears. I shall have issei in this story but the focus is not on him obviously. My OC shall be a tad OP but that is only so he can fight on equal footing with a certain gender-bent character who will be part of his Harem. For the most part Issei's Harem will remain untouched due to the fact that most of Pride's Harem will be OC's except Rias and Akeno for sure (others are subject to change not completely sure yet). Also those same OC's will be part of his peerage. So again no peerage suggestions. At the end of this chapter I shall have a list of his peerage which will reveal all the OC characters and their relation to the DxD universe.**

 **So without further ado lets do this thing ... HAVAAT THEE, READ AND ENJOY... my short prologue.**

"Talking" - Talking

 _Thinking_ \- Thinking

[Dialogue] - inner dragons dialogue

{Dialogue} - outer dragon dialogue

 **"ATTACK NAME"** \- Attack name

* * *

.

 **Chapter 0 – Prologue**

 **The Unexpected Reunion**

CRAAAAASSSSSHHHH!

A body of a certain boy just crashed through the window of a certain high rise building. Even though he was falling to what most would assume his death instead of fear or despair…the boy felt rage.

Hot furious rage.

He should have known better.

He was a professional…but to be double-crossed like this, especially by that black winged bastard. He did the job he was paid for only for that bastard to attempt to kill him. In retrospect, he expected to be double-crossed but his foolish pride got the better of him once again, and now he was in such a precarious condition.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK I AM SO STUPID. I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT KOKABIEL ASSHOLE WAS GOING TO DO THIS…BUT I WALKED HEADLONG INTO HIS TRAP BECAUSE I THOUGHT HIM BENEATH ME FUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK" the boy screamed to the heavens in fury.

He allowed himself to rage for a moment more before he gained control of himself and the cold professionalism he spent years to accomplish smothered the fires of rage in his mind.

Suddenly a man with ten black feathered wings on his back leaped out the same window that the certain boy jumped out from, "YOU ARE NOT ESCAPING ME YOU LOWLY WORM," the man spoke a huge spear of light forming in his hands.

The boy looked right into the eyes of the one who stomped on his pride before smiling wickedly.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance Kokabiel, you won't get this chance again and even worse you saw fit to tell me some of your plans while you stomped on my pride… that was a lethal mistake," the boy declared in a condescending voice before activating a magic circle.

The 'man' named Kokabiel eyes widened as he saw a symbol in the circle, which caused his blood to run cold.

"You…but that's impossible," he said as his teeth grit in the folly of his failure to end this now escalated threat.

"Oh my dear Fallen-chan, I am known by the codename 'Pride'… I am the reason the word 'impossible' was created," the boy said in amusement as he vanished before Kokabiel's eyes.

Kokabiel hovered eyeing the spot where the boy known simply as 'Pride' in the supernatural equivalent of the humanity's 'underworld,' vanished using a transportation magic circle. It should have been impossible for him considering his magic was supposed to be sealed. But it looks like he did not consider all types of magic in the seal.

Pride was part of …. Well some referred to them as a mercenary group. However they were so much more than that. To those with nefarious intentions they were known as the 'Seven Deadly Sins.' They were a supernatural Assassin Group who worked for Death, the Pale Horseman himself. They could be hired by all sides after the war to settle old grievances. There was hardly anyone they couldn't kill for the right price and for a while they brought fear to all the leaders of all the sides. Even he himself used them for one or two contracts, but almost a year ago that changed, when they killed the Pale Horseman himself and stopped taking assassination jobs.

No one was clear why this occurred but all four of the Horsemen died within a single month. And according to most sources the Seven Deadly Sins did this. Within a month they supposedly wiped out some of the most powerful existences in the supernatural world. Needless to say most disbelieved this notion especially when the group started to be hired for odd jobs here and there. But there were others such as Kokabiel himself who were cautious of this group.

Kokabiel hired them for his plans as they had a high success rate. He even hired their new leader Pride himself, who completed the mission flawlessly… and then he just pissed him off royally so he decided to screw over the boy earlier than intended. However, with this unsuccessful screw job the might of the Seven Deadly Sins will be upon him soon. Furthermore, with the reveal of the Pride's actual identity, Kokabiel wanted to kick himself for 'monologuing' like some two-bit villain. But what he saw should be impossible because that circle was too famous to be mistaken, and the implications of that were bone-chilling.

"Damn it… looks like my plans will have to be moved up so I can accomplish them before he recovers. I should get some expendables from the flock, to go and scout out the target area to ensure that he is not there waiting for me," Kokabiel contemplated as he remembers that Pride especially, was famous for holding a grudge and getting revenge.

"In retrospect this was not a bridge I should've burned so quickly…but what is done is done. I am a Cadre level Fallen Angel and to fear a group comprised of lower animals is beneath me," Kokabiel huffed in arrogance.

"Now who's group should I use as expendable pawns, hmmmm ahhh wait… Raynare's little posse will do just fine…she is so easy to manipulate after all, and worse yet, she is already in Kuoh kekeke," Kokabiel laughed out evilly before vanishing in a magic circle of his own.

* * *

.

The boy known as Pride crash landed in a certain location. He laid on the floor in pain for a moment before activating his magical communication device he had attached to his ear.

"WHO… are you there?" he asked.

"Miha...?" a female voice began to answer in relief.

"Firstly, don't use my real name while on a mission Who," he said in disapproval. "Ah sorry Pride-sama," the female named Who flustered out in apology. "Secondly don't breathe a sigh of relief just yet… I am in a bad state," he said in exasperation. "Oh No… I am on my way Pride-sama, where are you?" Who responded in panic.

"I am in Kuoh, Japan" he responded lazily. A moment of silence passed before "Ah, I have found you I am on my way. It will take me five minutes at most," she said sounding like she was in a hurry.

"No need to rush, it's not like I am slowly dying from blood loss with my magic sealed," he said sarcastically.

Who hesitated before saying, "Can you still use that power?"

"I can… and I have just used it to escape to this place…but I won't use it anymore, because my pride has been stomped on enough today," He said ending the argument before it began.

Who went silent before saying "I am on my way," and cut off the line from her end.

Truthfully he didn't want to be in Kuoh. Simply because of whom this land belongs to which would bring him close to people he would rather not meet right now. However Kokabiel's plans involve this place, and those very same persons this land belongs to. Since it has come to this, he could hide in the shadows and only show up when Kokabiel moves, so that he can teach Kokabiel the horrible mistake he made by stomping on his pride. Furthermore, he could disguise himself so that they won't recognize him as, even though his features have changed somewhat, he still may be familiar to them.

Suddenly, a brown haired boy dressed in a school uniform, who seemed to be in a panic, crashed to the floor, not too far from where he lay. From what he could sense, the boy was one of… 'them'.

 _Oh well that just great I am about to be found by them already._

The boy got up in a panic before a light spear suddenly impaled him in the midriff.

When Pride recognized the spear for what it was his rage was lit once again. A man stepped into view possessing four black wings and wearing a fedora and trench coat.

 _Damn it a Fallen Angel here…tch just my luck…_ he felt his consciousness beginning to fade. He shook the fog from his head, and tried to move his body farther away from these supernatural beings.

 _No I have to stay awake…if that crow finds me….before Who…I might really…_

As Pride struggled to remain conscious the crow spoke some condescending words to the boy. Something about being unlucky and other such nonsense. He prepared to deliver the final blow to the boy, before a crimson red magic circle appeared with a symbol that Pride knew very well.

"Oh… well… shit… this just got…more complicated," Pride whispered to himself in derision before seeing a beautiful red-headed girl appear along with a rather busty black haired girl.

 _Heh…She is even more beautiful than I remember… I always knew she was going to be gorgeous when she became older…my little Rias…Damn it, I hope she doesn't find me…because I don't want to face her as I am right now._

This was the last thought Pride had before he succumbed to blissful unconsciousness knowing that the crow was going to be taken care of, and hoping she just left with the boy, who seemed to be related to her.

He hated the fact that he felt a mild twinge of envy at that final thought.

* * *

.

"That boy is one of my household Fallen One, I would really appreciate it if you would just let him go before I have to get…more hands on," the devil Rias Gremory threatened the Fallen Angel before her, while a spark of her destruction power appeared in the palm of her hand.

"Heh I wouldn't want to cause the current owner of this land any trouble so I shall take my leave. But you should keep your pets on a shorter leash Gremory-san, after all who knows what would happen if they met one of my kind again," the Fallen stated in amusement before flying off quickly.

Rias visibly relaxed at the Fallen's departure before she went to Issei's side.

Honestly the perverted boy was a magnet for trouble. She really hoped that the power sleeping inside him was worth all this trouble.

When she first saw the boy, she was amused by his perverted antics. Her interest grew when she felt the sleeping power within him. When the Fallen woman killed him she took it as an opportunity to get that hidden power for her own. When she saw that he would take all her pawns to reincarnate him into a devil she was even more interested.

The more she learned about the boy the more interested she became.

He reacted to her nakedness in a cute way this morning. If she had to admit he wasn't that bad looking himself and despite his perverse personality he was a shy innocent boy to heart, which meant he had a respect for women most perverts usually didn't have. That made her opinion of him rise, as well as her interest in him… but even so, her heart already yearned for another…hoping beyond hope that he was still alive.

But it had been almost eight years now, could she still hold on to that hope? Or should she allow her interest in this boy to continue to rise? He might be able to help her move on from the pain in her heart for the one who was gone now. But even if that was the case her future was already decided by her family…she was soon to be married to another pure blood devil, so maybe it would be better if she held onto this impossible hope than to pursue this new possibility.

All these thoughts crossed her mind before she felt the fading power of someone else close to them. She looked towards the direction she felt the power was in, to find a person lying on the ground.

"Rias?" her Queen, the busty black haired girl asked curiously.

"Akeno take Issei back to the clubroom and heal him…I need to investigate something," Rias ordered the girl named Akeno.

Akeno looked at her, then at what caught her attention, before stating in amusement after sensing the fading power of the person, "Ara ara it seems you are blessed with good luck Rias…to have another potential peerage member fall in your lap."

"That remains to be seen Akeno now go help Issei while I check this person," she responded before walking towards the fallen person.

"Of course Rias-sama," Akeno said before touching Issei and teleporting him away for healing.

Rias cautiously approached the fallen person. She noticed that he was clearly male. She also noticed that he was rather handsome despite how beaten up his face and body was. He had naturally tan brown skin, snow white coloured hair and from the uninjured parts of his body a well sculpted body. He was unconscious with a peaceful smile on his face even though he was gravely injured and bleeding out slowly.

The power she felt fading from him was substantial…but what really got her attention was how nostalgic it felt. As if she knew and felt this power before. Maybe her thoughts of a certain boy were making her feel nostalgic. She looked at the boy with curiosity.

 _No his hair should be a beautiful shade of violet but his skin is almost the right color if not a bit paler. If I could see his eyes I would know if it was him because of its unique hetero-chromatic silver and gold coloring._

She stared intensely at the boy before pulling out her remaining pieces to see if she could reincarnate the boy.

 _I don't know why but I feel I should take this chance to reincarnate this boy_

As she contemplated which piece to use a gunshot rang through the air, and she suddenly backed away quickly from where she stood dodging an attack from an unknown person.

She looked up to see a hooded female figure pointing a high caliber rifle right at her.

"The first shot was a warning devil girl…back away from Pride-sama or you will be wondering where your head is at next," the girl stated the disdain in her voice clear when she said 'devil'

Rias made the smart decision to back away slowly before saying, "My name is Rias Gremory, the current heir to the Head of the Gremory Household, and one of the administrators of this devil territory named Kuoh," she said with amazing grace despite being threatened by the girl in front of her.

The girl considered her before saying, "That is all well and good but I don't remember telling you to stop backing off."

Rias continued to back off while saying, "He needs help immediately so I suggest you concentrate on that and know that I am not your enemy, I was only trying to help him."

The girl scoffed at that saying "Help him by using those pretty enslaving collars you devils call 'Evil Pieces'?"

Rias paused before saying, "At the time it was the best solution," in her defense.

"Well good thing I am here now," the girl said as she pulled out a piece of paper and pointed it at the boy. A magic circle appeared by the boy and a rather big snake came out of the circle. Seriously it was really huge, so much so that one could sit on its head comfortably. It was a beautiful emerald color with silver markings about its body resembling tribal tattoos. The snake interestingly had its eyes closed and sniffed around before the girl addressed the snake.

"Alice, your master is in trouble you know what to do," the girl said quickly.

The snake then sniffed at its apparent master before quickly swallowing him up. Rias exclaimed in shock while the gun wielding girl pulled out a change of clothes from a bag hanging at her side. Rias looked at the girl's nonchalant response to what the snake just did and calmed herself as she wondered what was going on.

She got her answer as a few minutes later the snake regurgitated the boy back out who landed on his feet as he was awake now.

"Sigh that was just disappointing, thanks for the assist Alice-chan," the boy said in a flirty tone. The snake nuzzled him affectionately. "Look forward to your reward later you sexy girl you" he said with appreciative voice before dismissing the snake in a magic circle, who Rias realized must be his familiar.

But the sight before her had distracted her from those thoughts, as the boy was currently butt naked. _And what a nice butt he has_ she thought before her face went red.

"You know you really should learn how to use teleportation magic Who-chan," the boy said in teasing.

"We are not alone Pride-sama," the girl named Who said tensely while indicating with her rifle.

The boy then turned to Rias giving her a full view of his attractive face and body now unmarred by injury…and full view of his substantial… 'Maleness.' If Rias' face wasn't the color of her hair yet… it was now. But when Rias looked into his eyes she saw a hetero-chromatic silver and gold pair staring right into her eyes before they quickly changed to a pair of violet colored eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat before she blinked, and what she saw confused her. _Was his eyes just silver and gold or was that just my mind playing tricks on me?_ She asked herself, before staring attentively into his eyes refusing to blink in case his eyes changed color again.

The boy smiled and said, "Well I was going to tease you and say my eyes are up here but it seems you are not interested in my naked body then," he said in mock disappointment.

Rias got flustered before saying, "Hmph I have seen better so it wasn't that impressive."

"Oho really now. Well then no more free shows for you then," he said with a flirty wink before turning to his female compatriot, who handed him the clothes she just prepared after holstering the rifle on her back.

"Looks like you are the only one who appreciates my body Who," he said with a flirty wink to the girl. The girl got flustered and looked down shyly before saying cutely, "S-S-Stop teasing me Pride-sama." The boy took her clothed chin and pulled her hidden face to look up at him and responded with a husky voice, "Its only teasing if I have no intention of going through with it," before he took her hidden lips in a quick but passionate kiss.

He licked his lips as if to savor her taste before saying, "Delicious as always."

Rias looked at the scene in front of her with a twinge of jealousy. Then the boy turned to face her before his eyes flickered between the hetero-chromatic colors she yearned to see and the violet they were now.

 _What is wrong with me? Why do I keep seeing those eyes when they are not there?_ She thought as she felt complicated emotions welling up inside her. For some reason this boy was reminding her of that 'boy' she once knew, and she felt as if she was in his presence once again. But he looked different, not completely so but different enough for her to doubt he is the same person.

 _Who is this boy? And why do I have such feelings of yearning for him? Is it really him? Can it really be him? Or is he just a doppelganger sent to torture me with hope?_

The boy's smiled adding more fuel to her inner turmoil by how similar it was to a certain someone.

"So I am going to go out on a limb and say, that you're a Gremory, yes Devil-san?" the boy inquired.

Rias was shocked out of her contemplation before answering, "Yes I am Rias Gremory."

"Whoa royalty even… the 'Crimson Ruin Princess', well it is an honor to meet you, Gremory-san, I am known as Pride, or Superbia if you feel so inclined" the man said with a proud bow.

"Is that really your name?" Rias asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well of course not, but it's the name you can refer to me by," the boy said with a color of condescension.

Rias looked at him in skepticism before saying, "And am I to know your actual name?"

The boy looked up to her and said teasingly, "Well that would be telling wouldn't it…Anyway I am guessing by your lack of response you don't know about my organization do you?"

"No I suppose I don't," Rias responded simply.

"Well then ask your dear old dad and brother who I am, and they will be more than glad to tell you," he said in response.

"I shall do just that then," Rias said in acknowledgement.

"Good and when you do, tell them I am not an enemy and that I mean you, and the Sitri's heir, no harm whatsoever. Actually, I find myself in need of a favor as I have been injured by a certain mutual enemy, and need a moment to recover from my injuries, and would very much like sanctuary in your territory. Tell them that I would then 'owe them one'," he said with an amused smirk.

"I shall deliver the message," Rias said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Ah good well, if there is no more business, my associate and I, need to find some lodgings. If you feel the need to contact me," he said as the girl named Who handed him a paper, "Then you can contact me with this magic circle," he said as he walked towards her to hand her the paper, which had a magic circle drawn on it.

She looked at the magic circle which was a typical magician's communication circle.

 _Not a devil circle…but a magician's circle…is he really not him?_

The doubt in Rias' heart grew.

"Well until we see each other again Gremory-san," he said as he activated a transportation circle which again, was not a devil circle.

She felt a twinge at the unfamiliar way he called her before responding, "Yes expect to hear from me soon, Pride-kun." She blushed when she realized her use of a familiar form of address. The boy raised an eyebrow before vanishing in teleportation with the girl named Who.

She was left there staring at the spot he disappeared from as her conflicted emotions raged within her.

Could it have been him?

Why was he treating her like a stranger if it was him?

Had their friendship meant so little to him?

She stopped her current train of thought.

 _Wait I don't even know if that was even him. They look similar but their attitudes are so different. He was so shy whenever I teased him but this one was just oozing arrogant confidence. Though, it has been years since I last saw him, so some changes could have happened. But I mean his eyes were not even the right color…even though I thought I saw them twice. That could just be my mind playing tricks on me…unless it was him using an illusion to hide his actual eye color. But then why would he hide from me…_

 _ARRRRGGGH Damn it I keep going in circles… I went from thinking if I should give up on the hope of his survival to now hoping this doppelganger may be him…I really am still hung up over him._

"Sigh," she looked at the spot longingly once more.

 _Enough of this I am Rias Gremory, and one way or another I will find out if this doppelganger is Bartholomew Mihael Sephiroth, my childhood friend …and my first love…and if he isn't I shall leave my first love behind._

 _No more pining for someone who may very well be dead._

 _._

* * *

-Prologue End-

* * *

.

 **AN/ so there we go short and sweet. By the way Pride is totally not that guy that Rias mentioned...like at all (looks away nervously) and his name has absolutely no relation to a certain one winged angel...maybe. Anyway 'Who' is another character from Pride's story along with the other six Sins. As we saw from this he was both a childhood friend and first love of Rias before he vanished out of her life when she was ten. How and why this happened will be answered soon so don't worry about me dragging it out. For the most part I shall be following the canon progression of events according to the light novels but realize that a shift from canon may happen soon as certain enemies don't know to ever stay down.**

 **Now on to the peerage list I promised**

 **Pride's Peerage**

 **Queen - 'Lust'**

 **Bishop - 'Envy'**

 **Bishop - 'Sloth'**

 **Knight - OC Valkyrie (from DxD Norse Pantheon)**

 **Knight - OC Amazon (from DxD Greek Pantheon)**

 **Rook - 'Wrath'**

 **Rook - 'Greed'**

 **Pawn - 'Who'**

 **Pawn - 'Gluttony' (mutated)**

 **Pawn - OC Human (unrelated to DxD or original story created just for this story)**

 **That's how the peerage list stands for now. It may change up until the point he gets his Evil Pieces but I doubt it. Also Gluttony will be a pawn her pawn(s) will be mutated but I have not finalized how many due to the unfinished state of the peerage. Anyways last thing to mention before I go ...know that all the OC characters mentioned here are females. So with that I end this prologue and hope you all like this and wish to see more of it.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Almost There

**AN/ SO I know I have been silent for a while and I am sorry for that but I have one word that should be able to tell you why...Irma. I used to live in Miami and well needless to say I don't anymore. But that is beside the point I am back now and ready to get the ball rolling on my projects once more so here is another chapter of DP for you all to enjoy.**

 **I see that some people like my story so I am emboldened to continue and for those who are fans of my Zero Retribution I am working on that next so dont worry about it. By the way you might want to take a peak at the AN at the end as I explain some things revealed in this chapter. Anyways Enough talk you came to read the wild imaginings of my mind on paper so here you go.**

 **HAVAAT THEE READ AND REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer- If you recognise it its not mine but belongs to boring High school DxD Canon.**

"Talking" - Talking

 _Thinking_ \- Thinking

 **[Dialogue]** \- Inner dialogue bysacred gear and other entities.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Almost There**

Who supports Pride as they land in the prepared safe-house in Kuoh.

"Pride-sama!" she exclaims as he just about collapse the moment the magic circle vanishes. "Don't be so worried Who, I am just exhausted …I really should not have tried to use a magician transport circle so soon after being free of the seal. I literally have no mana left."

Who wordlessly carried him to the bed as he had transported them into the bedroom of the house that he had her prepare for their time in Kuoh just in case things went south. She placed him comfortably on the bed before she began to remove her hood, coat, and a blank porcelain upper face mask and lower face cloth mask.

Pride was glad to see that her former hesitance to unveil herself before him was gone now. Truthfully, Who has always been hesitant to let people see her actual face and body. But in the past year she has become comfortable enough to show him her face, even if she is still insecure about her naked body.

Now it may come to a shock to people but Who's actual appearance may give pause to anyone, but not in a positive way. This is because Who's face has many scars on it. More scars than one can count.

Scars, upon scars, which left her looking so conventionally unattractive, that people cringe at the mere sight of her. Especially when they see her worst scars…burn marks around the entirety of her eyes.

Who's eyes were burn out by fire.

She wears a blindfold around her eyes as a result.

Furthermore her ears were non-existent as they were also burned out along with her tongue which was also missing. Truthfully Who naturally has access to only two of her five sense as her senses of sight, hearing, and taste were robbed of her in the most horrible of ways.

This was done by her former master the Crimson Horseman, War. That cruel bastard had tortured her for literally all of her life before Pride had met her almost two years ago. He was methodical in his sadism as the scars on her face were mirrored on her body. Testament to the years of torture she suffered at the hands of the most sadistic bastard in all creation.

The good news though was for the most part War avoided scarring her more feminine areas such as her pouty pink lips, her moderate C –cup breasts, shapely rear and well-kept womanhood. However, he did this only so he and any he deemed worthy could violate her sexually against all her wishes. This was why he left her sense of touch intact so that she could feel all that he and they did to her whether it be pain or pleasure. Due to her hypersensitivity to touch he had enslaved her mind throughout years of torture and violation causing her to be nothing more than an emotionless tool for his use.

She was essentially a robot when Pride first met her. It was because of her he started to care for another, once again. Over time they became friends, and she helped him find back his inner goodness, while he helped her regain her humanity. But he still felt that he owed her so much…So he killed War to save her, and well when the other Horsemen found out…let's just say that was a very difficult month.

"Pride-sama…" she spoke using a magic device he created for her to be able to talk even though her lips did not move, "Why did you give her a magician communication circle?" she asked innocently. "Well first of all were alone so call me by my name Who and to answer your question I couldn't very well give her my devil circle now can I. She would've been very suspicious of my identity then."

She sat down beside him and said "But isn't she the same Rias Gremory that…" "Who… that is in the past," Pride said cutting her off. Who just nodded her head in compliance with his dismissal of the topic. "Besides I have you and the others now," Pride says as he wraps his arms around her neck and pulls her down onto the bed with him.

"Pride-sama!" Who exclaimed cutely before he silenced her with a quick kiss. "Geez I told you to call me by my name cause we are alone…you are failing as a lover sweetie," Pride says slyly as he kisses her neck. "M-M-Mihael-sama" she moaned out sweetly. "Say my name again," he said to her with a husky voice, thanking the heavens that he made her a magical hearing aid device, just so she could hear him seduce her.

"Mihael," she said with a cute small voice. "Good girl" he kissed her passionately again. Truthfully kissing Who was an interesting experience due to the absence of her tongue. So Pride had had to learn how to concentrate on her lips solely when they kiss. His hands began to wander as he moves to remove her clothes briefly flicking her cloth cover nipples.

"Mihael" she moaned her hypersensitivity telling her what was soon to come…until his body spasm and he collapsed on the bed. "Oh come on seriously…stupid body…stupid Kokabiel…stupid magic exhaustion," Pride exclaimed in frustration.

Who sighed disappointingly. "Well you need to recover anyway Mihael-sama," she said as she began to rise off the bed. Pride managed to put his arm on top of her to prevent her from leaving and said, "I am sorry sweetie I am VERY WILLING, but the body is weak." She smiled at him and allowed herself to lie beside him.

"You really should've known better Mihael-sama. You shouldn't have gone to that meeting alone," Who admonished gently.

"I know, I know…my pride got in the way of that critical thought. But it makes no sense to dwell on it. After all Kokabiel is going to rue the day he double-crossed me," Pride said darkly.

"And this is why the others didn't want you to be alone…you are letting your Inner Pride out Mihael-sama," Who said worriedly. "Oi oi he was the one who messed with my Pride. Am I not supposed to answer? Do you want him to be able to tell others our group is a joke?" He defended indignantly.

"So that was the trigger this time huh? He insulted the group?" Who asked in curiosity.

"…"

"Your silence is answer enough," Who says with a giggle. "Are you sure you don't want the others here?" she asks with a serious voice.

"No, I will do this alone…but don't worry, I don't intend to let my Inner Pride get to me," he says with conviction. Who then hugs him gently and places her head on his shoulder "Good… because I was so frightened. What if you didn't have **that power?** Would you have been able to escape?"

"I would've been fine Who…" "Mihael don't lie to me…please," Who pleaded.

Pride sighed deeply. Who waited in silence for his answer. "I probably would be dead now," he finally admitted through gritted teeth after a few tense minutes.

"What do you think would've happened to the others then?" she said with a heartbroken voice. "Who…" he responded sadly.

"What about me? You say that I am your lover as well, but what do you think would happen to me if you die Mihael," she said her voice breaking up with emotion.

"I love you Mihael, all of us do. Did you stop for a second to realise what your death would've done to us? Lust-neechan would've been absolutely devastated. Wrath-neechan would've gone on an endless tirade. Greed-senpai would've returned to that dreadful place so she could die in battle. Gluttony would've been devoured without you as her anchor. Sloth-sensei would've left and never returned. Envy-baachan would've given up all hope and go find a place to get herself killed." Pride hanged his head in shame at the validity of all she had said.

"You are their world Mihael. You are my world Mihael. You gave me back my humanity, You saved me from that monster, every single happy memory in my life so far has happened because of you and them." Who began to tremble as more and more emotion came.

"I can't imagine life without you and them…not anymore," she declared. Pride was struck speechless as Who trembled into his side.

"You are not alone anymore Mihael," she said softly while hugging me tightly almost like she didn't want to let go.

Pride quickly wrapped his arms around her and did something his Inner Pride was screaming against. "I was wrong Who…and I am so sorry," he said in sincerity hoping she would forgive him.

"You are lucky that I love you so I will forgive you, but if the others were here…" She says as Pride shudders at the thought.

"Lust-neechan would've tied you to the bed and dominated you for the next week making you squeal like a pig slave."

His Inner Pride screamed in horror.

"Afterwards Wrath-neechan would have made you sit down and watch soap operas with her for the few months"

 _Oh Maou not those evil creations to television._

"Greed-senpai would've made you her new punching bag for the next month or so."

His Inner Pride cringed as he imagines the pain and shame.

"Sloth-sensei would've made you go to every Justin Beiber concert for the next year."

 _Oh Maou… the Horror…I wouldn't survive the first concert._

"I am actually not sure what Gluttony would've done to you but I am sure you can imagine."

 _Note to self she must never know of this event…ever._

"Finally Envy-baachan would've had you do anything…and I mean 'anything' she wanted for the next month."

 _The implications of that are really…disconcerting._

"By the time they were done with you I would feel pity for you so I wouldn't want to punish you."

 _Seriously the 'pity' torture. My inner pride will really implode upon itself._

"Well it's a good thing they are not going to know about this…right Who-chan?" he asked nervously.

"I won't say anything to them Mihael-sama, but if I have to call them for any reason whatsoever then I am not going to lie to them," she says slyly.

"Geez blackmail me much. I remember a time when you were too shy to even do such a thing," Pride grumbles with dissatisfaction.

"Well Lust-neechan says that we, as your women, have to remind you at times that you are not 'God's gift to the Earth'," Who says in amusement as Pride flinches at the mention of his name.

"Hmph just you wait until I have recovered, then I will show you just how much of a gift I am, as you so loudly declare when I take you to bed," he answers with a smug chuckle.

"As Lust-neechan would say -"Promises, promises"- besides I remember how 7 months ago a certain someone would run away at the thought of becoming…intimate," Who says with a triumphant smile.

"I most certainly did no such thing," Pride said in outrage.

"Oh really shall I remind you Mihael-sama," Who said with a teasing voice.

As he stares at her absolutely flabbergasted, a single thought crosses his mind before the memories of the event returns.

 _I think she has been spending too much time with Haribel._

* * *

\- Flashback – about Seven Months Ago.

* * *

He woke with a start.

After quickly glancing at the ceiling, Mihael instantly realised where he was, and then reassured himself of what he knew…. They were gone, those four were gone. The Four Horsemen were vanquished and he was the one who did it, along with the others.

But despite the fact that he had dealt with the last of them, the Pale Rider Death himself, almost six months ago, they still haunt his dreams. Mihael felt something soft nudge at his left arm causing him to start, but after looking down, he was comforted.

After all it was only Lust aka Haribel the Succubus. Haribel was a pureblood demon (AN/not the same as devil explained later) And as her name suggests, she had wrapped her 'lustful body' around his arm in such a way, that his upper arm was in between her really generous cleavage, while the rest of his arm ventured further south with her legs wrapped around it… wait a second why was she completely naked.

He blushed when he looked away. _Dammit she is really going to be the death of me._ Regardless he was comforted that she was there even though he was going to have to take a really cold shower when he finally gets out the bed.

He then felt warmth on his right arm and instantly knew who was there. He looked down at his right arm and found her looking up at him with her mask covered face causing him to smile.

"Good morning, Pride-sama" she said cutely. "Good Morning Who" he responded calling her by his adopted name for her. "How long were you awake, Who?" "About five hours, Pride-sama." Meaning she only slept for an hour he thought.

"Were you staring at me the entire time, Who?" "Yes Pride-sama. When Who awoke Who thought Who was in 'His' bed and when Who looked up and saw it was you, Who did not want to look away in case it was a dream" Who responded her eyes tearing up.

Mihael wraps his arm around her and placed her head on his chest saying "I'm not a dream, he won't hurt you anymore, I took care of Him" comforting her.

"Yes Who knows Pride-sama" she answered nuzzling to my chest.

Yes, he most certainly took care of that fucking bastard with immense satisfaction. He just wished he could have the bastard suffer through the same pain that he inflicted on such an innocent soul like Who.

As he comforted her, he finally noticed that she was wearing one of those French maid outfits, which Lust bought for her. Thankfully they were the normal ones and not the ones which do not cover the chest area… _aaaaaaggghh stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it,_ he closed his eyes tight while blushing as he thought this mantra.

He heard her giggle "Thinking about the other outfit, Who can change now if you wanted" Who said with an attempt at being teasing, much to his dismay

"I was certainly not thinking of such things" he looked away harrumphing. This caused Who to giggle even more. "But you had such a perverted look in your eye when you were looking at Who's outfit"

"Stop using that power of yours to spy at my thoughts" he said in scolding.

 _Stupid All-Seeing eye_ he thought.

He suddenly felt danger coming from his left side.

"Fufufufufu, so early in the morning and you are already ready for action," said a dangerously seductive voice that would melt even the most ice covered hearts. Pride flinched at the warmness of the sumptuous body that was still wrapped around his arm, with his hand positioned between her legs.

His hand which he just unconsciously clenched when he was arguing with Who.

 _Oh Fuck_ he thought just before Haribel quickly straddled him. "Are you finally answering my feelings? I knew if I tempted you enough, you would eventually give in to my seduction. I can't believe you want me so bad," she said in a husky voice while looking at me with smouldering eyes.

What now lay before him was Haribel's body in all of its naked glory. From her Double D cup breasts, to her beauteous face with seductively pouty red lips, her long wavy raven hair, her lightly tanned skin, her shapely hips, her firm ass and sexy legs which led the way to her devilish tunnel which had a tattoo right above it.

She had been trying to bed him since she had joined the Seven Deadly Sins but his pride and other reasons would not let him become her conquest.

However he had to admit even as prideful as he was, it was always a sight to behold and he really wanted to…. "arrrrgggghhhhh," he screamed as he threw her off of him sending her flying. But with her exceptional agility Lust simply bounced off the wall and leapt at him.

"You will be mine, Pride-darling, I will take your sex now" she declared with a dangerous glint in her eyes as her Inner Lust took her over. She projected her species' Lustful Aura.

For a moment he was paralysed by her Lustful Aura but then his Inner Pride spoke to him saying "Oi are you the mighty Pride going to be ravaged by this woman?" That shook him out of his reverie allowing him to sever the Lustful Aura's grasp, on him just in time for him to dodge to the right by grabbing on to Who and rolling with her away from Lust's 'attack.' He put her down on the ground and said "Stay here, Who" and then bolted out the door.

"You can do it Pride-sama defend your chastity" Who said to him as he ran. _My chastity indeed_ he thought.

He ran down the corridor just as Haribel burst out the door "Pride-darling there is no need to be shy I am sure our first time will be glorious" she declared passionately.

To that he answered by jumping down the steps, then to the landing and finally to the ground floor in a crouch. He then saw a shadow form behind his periphery and dodged to the left just in time to avoid Haribel's drop kick. There was now a crater where he stood.

He took off quickly and jumped out the window and ran into his hedge maze he had as his backyard.

"Pride-darling do not run from my love," said a dangerously close voice.

 _Fuck did she already catch up with me._ He listened for her and heard a crashing sound coming closer and closer to him.

He crouched quickly just in time to dodge her swiping attack as she crashed through the wall of the hedge. He quickly grabbed her leg, and threw her through the opposite wall. He then ran in an opposite direction, while trying not to leave any trace.

He re-entered the house and quickly, startling a very tall and shapely woman. This woman was at least 8ft tall with a very healthy bust and waist, long shapely legs, a lovable face with a single small horn-like protrusion jutting out of her forehead. She was dressed in a typical shirt and jean combo with an apron saying 'World's Best Cook'

"Ara Sweetie you gave me such a fright," said the woman demurely with a sweet smile and perpetually closed eyes.

"Oh I am sorry Ori-chan," said Pride breathlessly recognising who it was. Oriega (Oh-ri-EE-gah) Raiva aka Wrath. Unlike Haribel she is a half breed demon-kind of the Oni race, which explains her smaller size when compared to her much larger kind.

"Hmmm running from Hari-chan again Sweetie," she said with a teasing giggle.

"I-I am NOT running…t-this is just a strategic retreat until I am confident in victory," he said hotly while folding his arms, and looking away with reddened cheeks.

"I see, well realise this Darling," Oriega said before suddenly pinning Pride against the wall behind him pressing her large H-cup boobs into his face, "after you have your *ahem* 'battle' with Hari-chan, you still have to 'battle' me sweetie…and I am not as patient as Hari-chan" she said while lifting him off the ground and kissing him passionately

 _Oh fuck when it's not the seductive Haribel, it's the pushy Oriega._

She breaks the kiss and says with a coy smile, "Maybe I should let Hari-chan catch you so I can finally have you myself," She licks her lips savouring his taste and teasing him at the same time. Pride began to panic before she put him down. "Well I wouldn't want you to go into a 'battle' with Hari-chan and me unprepared so don't make me wait for much longer Sweetie or I might lose it like Hari-chan after all she has been waiting for you to bed her for a long time, longer than even me," she said pointedly.

"I know, I know but try to understand it from my point of view, besides the fact I was an emotionless assassin for years in my eyes she is still just 8 years old Ori-chan," I say with exasperation.

"Human years mean nothing to demon-kind sweetie. She has been an adult by our kind standards since 6years ago when her body fully matured," Oriega explained gently, "Demon-kind mature very quickly Sweetie I would think that you would understand that by now."

"I just feel like a pedophile ok, she is by devil-standards a child," he said stubbornly.

"Mihael," he looked up at her as she only called him by his name when she was being serious, which was expounded by the fact that her eyes were wide open, and her emerald green orbs stared right into his hetero-chromatic ones. "She is not a devil, she is a demon-kind and it is not fair to her, to judge her by those barbarians' standards. She has marked you as her mate from the time she matured, and while she could hold off due to you not being in touch with your emotions, as you were before, now that your emotions are finally back, how can you expect her to not want to be acknowledged by her marked mate?"

Pride was speechless as he was stared down by Oriega.

"Sigh, Sweetie I am not saying that you should just give into her immediately because Maou knows your Inner Pride won't allow you to just give in to our seductions…but I think it's time for you to acknowledge that you are physically attracted to us and just let nature take its course. One step at a time Sweetie just give into your own lust a little and then when you're ready, seduce her instead. Trust me when I say she wants to be seduced by you. We all do. That should be enough to soothe your Inner Pride," she said sagely.

Pride thought over what she said and sighed heavily. However before he could answer her, "PRRRRIIIIDDDDEEEE-DDDDAAARRRLLLIIIING I AAAAMMMM COOOMMMMIIIINNNNG FFFOOOOOR YOOOOU," shouted Haribel as she crashed through the main doors of the mansion. She spots him with Oriega and charges at him.

No time for him to even apologise Pride pushes Oriega into her path and he quickly darts down to the main hallway and out the side doors of the mansion.

He immediately headed for the forest in the western part of his estate. He could hear her perverted 'Fufufufu' behind him so he knew she was coming. When he finally reached his destination he stopped and turned to find her staring at him and breathing as if out of breath. "Pride-darling today is the day I take your sex," she declared her voice husky, her glorious naked body drenched in sweat, and a look of ravenous hunger in her eyes

Quite a sight to behold.

He was still reeling from Oriega's words as he acknowledged that Haribel had been waiting for when he was ready after she confessed her love for him about six months ago. The problem was that as her code name suggests, she suffers from terrible lust, and while it is admirable that she has resisted jumping other men and women thus staying loyal to him, being deprived of release from her affliction/compulsion had clearly taken its toll on her.

She wanted him something fierce and she was going to take him by force. He could have given in to her demands once in a while but unfortunately his affliction was a bit more difficult to resist. His pride will not allow him to be taken by her.

His pride screams to him to resist his own lust saying to give in to her demands would be to abandon his pride. Stupid pride. But Oriega was right it wasn't fair to her. He had been slowly reacclimatizing himself to his emotions and he had to acknowledge that he was attracted to Haribel both physically and emotionally.

He had no more time to think about his epiphany as Haribel set her hands aflame with bright reddish pink coloured flames. Unknown to Haribel as she charged at him Pride was going to beat her down then set about to seducing her. No more would he run from his emotions but he had to be the aggressor if their relationship was going to have any chance to grow. That was the only way he would be able to placate his Inner Pride.

* * *

-Flashback end-

* * *

"Hmph after that incident I started my counter attack according to my plans. And I Bedded her," said Pride smugly.

"Oh please Miheal I know about your conversation with Wrath-neechan. We all do. You might think that you bedded Lust-neechan but you were always going to, eventually. What happened that morning just helped you and us, as the first step to finally get what we all wanted," Who said coyly.

"Ok seriously you have been spending too much time with Haribel," Pride said with a pout.

"Mihael honestly in retrospect, was finally giving in to your emotions not worth it?" she said softly. Pride smiled softly and said "Yes it was."

"It better had been because if I remember correctly Lust-neechan didn't let you leave the bed for three days and night straight when you finally had sex with her," Who smiled teasingly.

"Tch be that as it may it was I who was left standing at the end of it with her being unable to move off the bed when I was done with her," He said with pride.

"Exactly Mihael-sama… all according to her plan," Who said pointedly, "If I remember her first words she spoke to us before fainting away satisfied were, 'Totally worth it',"

Prides eyes widened as he thought about the implications of her statement.

 _Wait a minute…did I really fall into their trap. That can't be. I was the one to seduce her Wasn't I? I was the one to instigate our relations. Wasn't I? She was just giving to her instincts before…_

His eyes widened in epiphany "… _could that conversation with Wrath been part of a larger scheme?"_

Who was looking at him carefully before she chose this moment to say, "Yes Mihael-sama that entire incident was planned so that you would stop being an idiot and finally get around to bedding us."

…

…...

…...

"Hahahahaha, Honestly, I could never win with you girls can I?" Pride said in self-derision.

"It's why we are your pride Mihael-sama, you taught us how to best take down our targets…including you," Who said as she rubbed his face affectionately.

"Hmph so long as you all don't forget who is the king of this harem," Pride said with mild annoyance.

"Yes Mihael-sama you are our king, now and always," Who said then gave him an affectionate kiss.

"Now lets get some rest so I can remind you tomorrow why I am the king," Pride said with a sly smile.

"Yes Mihael-sama."

Shortly Pride fell asleep with Who in his embrace. Who looked up at him sleeping as she usually does due to her chronic insomnia.

 _We are almost there. It has taken this long but Mihael-sama almost has his Inner Pride under complete control. Sigh it has been a long road but soon his curse might finally be ready to be sealed. If it was before he would've exploded at the thought that we outsmarted him. You are getting there Mihael-sama you just have to learn that you don't have to do your battles alone then you will finally have that wretched thing under control. Lust-neechan was right this would be the toughest hurdle for us to get over but once we do our king will finally be free of his curse._

With that final though Who settled into a rare moment of sleep she got despite her condition.

* * *

-Chapter End-

* * *

 **AN/ So lots to discuss. We shall go in order of reveal.**

 **Who was once a pretty girl disfigured by a cruel thing known as the Crimson Horseman, War. Her face is basically unrecognizable which is why she hides it under a porcelain mask and a cloth mask. The porcelain mask used to cover her whole face but when she became romantic with Pride she cut it in half so he had access to her lips which thankfully are virtually untouched but the torture she endured. She was essentially a broken slave drone when Pride first met her. As mentioned they helped each other find themselves which led to the events of the Horsemen's demise. However Who still sufferes from her years of abuse which led to her chronic insomnia and a host of other problems. She has been working on them and is getting over them one by one. But some pop up at inopportune times.** **As such of all of his Harem, Pride is extremely protective of Who. Now Who for the most part is an ordinary human who was born with an extraordinary gift which is called the All-Seeing Eye. I will let you continue to think of the implications of its name for a while longer but to clear up its not a sacred gear but a supernatural gift bestowed by God to Demon Hunters.**

 **Demons and devils are not the same in my story but are interrelated as devils are bastardized versions of demons created by the Maou Lucifer using demons as the base. Demons were mostly beast-like but like any beasts eventually evolved humanoid forms but there is a reason you don't see a lot of demons running around the world of DxD. On a side not Youkai are sort of distant cousins of demons after several generations of mixing with spirit animals. Demon-kind have existed since the dawn of creation and preceded the Biblical God. All demons are born with some form of horn or horn like protrutions on their heads.**

 **I shall take this time to reveal the races and some info of my OC characters as I reveal that most of them are actually demon-kind or related to demon-kind**

 **Codename Lust aka Haribel (I totally thought up that name before kubo its a play on gabriel to make a demonic name) is a pure-blood demon born of a succubus mother (all succubi are female) and a later revealed demon father. Any female child of a succubus will be born a succubus themselves and assimilate the fathers demonic power as their own making succubi one of the most powerful of all demonkind. Now the way I portray Succubi is a bit different as they are not demons who thrive on the lust of their prey. No succubi prey on the entire emotional spectrum. They literally eat emotions and if they go to far can steal the souls of others but according to succubi Law such an act is taboo. Because of this Succubi are exceptional empaths. Its literally impossible to hide emotions from them. The most delicious and easy to consume emotion of sentient beings happen to be lustful in nature thus succubi evolved into tempting females to allow them access to a stable food source. Succubi evolved from a type of bat demons thus they have bat-like wings and like all demons horns on their heads and prehensile tails which they can hide. Lust was inspired by Slavic women so let your imaginations run wild**

 **Codename Wrath aka Oriega Raiva is a half blood demon born of a oni mother and non-demon supernatural father (too be revealed later). Oni's are giant creatures usually standing at about 15-20 feet. They are incredibly strong and physically tough and due to their nature are inherently resistant to almost all forms of magic. They have two forms known as a base form and a battle form where they take on a more bestial appearance and may gain multiple pairs of arms. They are a warrior race with a code of conduct for battle and war but have been known to be easily enraged to violence if provoked. Due to her half-blood status Oriega does not possess the stature of her mother race. However she still has all the other traits of her race. Trust me when I say that behind that lovely face and demure smile is a being worthy of the title Wrath. Wrath was inspired by Brazilian women so let your imaginations run wild.**

 **Codename Envy - Fox Demon- We all somewhat know what fox demons are now thanks to a certain anime called Naruto. So firstly Envy is the only one who interestingly her base from is not humanoid. She transforms herself with her power into a humanoid form but she really is a giant nine-tailed demon fox. The highest form a demon fox can achieve. And as mentioned by Who she is the eldest of the group living in the times before when demons roamed the world freely. There is a reason she hasn't taken on human form yet but once Pride gains his pieces she will gain a true human form.**

 **Codename Greed - is one of two who are not demon-kind but she is a hybrid of two supernatural races one of which is bestial and the other is humanoid. Her mother was the bestial one but abandoned her due to the disgrace of being raped by the father who was of another race. Her mother is famous in the supernatural world and Greed hopes one day to earn her acknowledgement. Thus her battle loving nature. Her greedy nature is a result of her mother which leads her to hoard precious things (Hint Hint wink wink).**

 **Codename Sloth - is a half blood demon-kind with a demonic father and a human magician mother. I shall not reveal too much about her now as she will be seen when Rias goes to train for her rating game with a certain Yakitori.**

 **Codename Gluttony - another non-demon but she is classified as non-demon because its impossible to tell what exactly her race is. Truthfully she is so many things that she can't be classified as a single thing. She is an entity and she is legion. She was artificially created by the mad mind of the Emerald Horseman Pestilence who was the 'scientist' of the group to serve as the vessel of the god of chaos** **Nyarlathotep but it failed and Death took her as an experiment to see if she could be useful. You can see why I decided that she had to be a pawn piece more of what she is exactly will be revealed but I can tell you that her base form is human, as in she was once human before becoming a part of the entity. She controls the entity which is like a hive of bees but her control can be subverted by the myriad 'others' hidden inside the entity. The inspiration of her came from the Nrvnqsr Chaos of Tsukihime fame. The reason I added her was because she will play a major role in the reveal of a famous entity later in DxD. Can you guess which?**

 **Anyways that is all I have to tell you as the Curse thing and the mentions of Inner Lust and Pride will be explained later on so hope you enjoyed this and review if you did...or didnt but no flames because they will be ignored and deleted and worse yet is they are anonymous psshhh they wont even see the light of day.**


	3. Hello, Not Dead, Writing Currently

Hello All you wonderful, awesome, amazing FORGIVING people. I know that you haven't heard from me in almost a year (seriously where did the time go) and I know I suck sorry sorry. Life has been rather busy lately making me miserable and stuff. Also not allowing me much free time plus distractions abound. However despite the fact that I haven't been writing my story boarding for each of my stories have been ongoing. yeah you read that right multiple stories. Now granted I am not writing all at once but I have 3 more stories ready for writing besides the two I have out. One is a naruto story, A bleach story and a Young Justice/Teen Titans story (well this one is still ruminating, so not ready, so I guess 2 stories ready) Furthermore I have a second High School DxD story in development finally my two current stories have been basically story-boarded to completion so even though I am not writing I am still brain storming.

But you are not here to hear me talk about what is to come...you are here so that you can hear that I am currently writing the chapter for Zero Retribution you should expect it soon. I will be writing the chapter for Devilish Pride right after. I hope you all haven't lost too much faith in me and look forward to my return. I meant my promise what I start will be completed even if RL gets in the way sometimes. Anyway You WILL get the ZR chapter this week that I promise. As for DP next week hopefully.


End file.
